Precipice of War
Precipice of War is a modern political/strategy, alternate history Role-Play made by Gorgenmast and currently operated by AaronMk. The RP is currently in 1971, and is 88 pages long. The RP puts a player at the wheels of a real-life nation in this world. The Backstory The story in Precipice of War is written as it goes. With no pre-determined goal to shoot for factions operate on their own goals which may, or may not be made public. Premise The Year is 1970 and the world is very different. Sixty years ago World War one started. But, due to major changes in the course of the Great War's history the outcome was very different from ours. The non-involvement of the US forced the war into a stalemate eleven years after it began. Among the dead are figures like Adolf Hitler, halting any chance a second World War would have started. Also, due to an early withdrawl by Russian armies the Bolshevik revolution was ended early, resulting in the capture and death of prominent Russian revolutionaries like Leon Trotsky and Vladimir Lenon. As a result the Russian tzar retained the throne. America's army is inexperinced and weak, having not fought a major conflict since the Spanish-American war. This has resulted in them letting Northern Florida rebel and seccede. Shortly afterwards Canada invaded and occupied all land west of the Missisipi for several weeks until the North American countries gathered for a summit, which forced Canada to return all land except Alaska. Current Events What has happened thus far In Europe Headed by Turkey, various states in Europe of gathered under a single alliance called the Central Eurasian League. The goals of which are to turn the tide of Communism which has exploded in the far-east. Currently, poltical issues have afflicted it as France has invaded fellow member-state Germany. A plea for help was sent to Turkey, but they have yet to respond to the violence on the Franco-Prussian Border. In the Middle-East There are currently two major powers vying for power in the middle-east: Turkey and Persia. Although there's been no outward violence for each other there has been in-direct attacks against each state. Revolutions funded by Turkey are currently active in Iraq. Persia has also jointly invaded Saudi Arabia with Ethiopia and India, severing Turkey's oil by taking our their CEL ally from the picture. Persia owns the oil, Ethiopia the holy places, and India the desert in between. Earlier, there was a Turkish-Ethiopian joint invasion of Egypt. Africa The sole and active power in Africa is Ethiopia. There are several small rebel movements vying for the empire's attention and support. But there has yet to be any major moves in that area. Most of the old colonial land is under-threat of being taken from their European masters. In the north, Turkey own Egypt and French colonies given to Turkey, then given to Spain which is likely to be a major African power in the future. Americas The situation in North America can be easily described as "an orgy of madness". The United States has in the course of several months lost and taken back its own land in two fast paced and sudden conflicts that swept the region. Canada is split between Canada itself and the New Western Coalition (which controls the Canadian oil and mining industries). The Republic of Northern Florida has (in several months) broken off from America, then collapsed into anarchy. There is an active rebellion in Brazil shooting to take over the government with weed. Asia The sole major power in Asia is China, or New People's China. They serve as the seat of international communism and command the Asian Socialist Bloc. They maintain a strict anti-European colonialization for the continent and have reacted aggresivly attacked or harrased European or western powers in the area. The ASB stretches as far south as Vietnam and is currently gaining movement in Russia. Russia Once commanded by Gorgenmast the grand tzardum of Russia has been brought to its knees. Early in the winter of 1970 Finnish rebels entered Moscow and succesfully assasinated the Russian tzar and his family, effectivly collapsing the regime and bringing the country to anarchy as boyers and generals fight to prove their legitimacy for power. Turkey is attempting to claim the southern claims while Chinese-backed operations in East and Western Russia seek to bring the whole of the country under communist control. A seperate communist revolution has also kicked off in Finland. Mechanics To keep a rigid, yet flexible passage of time and development the role-play makes use of a ten-page = month type of system. Every ten pages the Role-Play will pass onto the next month. Players are advised to keep in mind this system and abide as realistically as possible, while maybe also trying to pass things by at such a rate they don't get bored. Time-skips are possible, so long as the active-players agree to it and decide at which point they will skip to. Link Link to the RP: http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/69131.page Category:Roleplays Category:Thread types Category:Awesome Category:RP